Proof
by Kimra
Summary: [COMPLETE] Usagi discovers the interesting result of talking too loud during those unexpected conversation lulls.


EVERYONE: I have a new web address and the page is finaly complete, please feel free to visit it. I can't get the address to show up here, so check it out in my profile!

And this is what happens when I go through my "other's" folder and decide to make the bits and pieces into a story. This was begun as a challenge some time ago and only just got fixed up into a proper story.

It's a bit stupid and is certainly a one parter. Ta Da.

Kimra

----------

**Proof**

by Kimra

"I bet his gay." Rang through the arcade with a power that seemed dwarfed only by the shock the words conjured.

Usagi suddenly felt tense, not to mention embarrassed that her words had resonated so clearly. She had been sure there was ample volume the minute before, but of course, as with all things in her life, a strange twist of luck and she had been graced with a lull noise.

There was a moment of pause where there was the possibility of no one realising exactly who she was talking about, until her idiot friends, oblivious to the sudden quite continued.

"Usagi!" Was Ami's reprimanding reply.

"You go girl." Makoto's encouragement.

A giggle from Mina.

And the damnable "Mamoru is not gay!" from the friend Usagi considered never calling a friend again, Rei.

She blushed, there was no way to stop it from happening even as she tried to sink into the booth seat the tell tale blush had flushed across her visible skin, turning her a rather bright shade of red. It took her friends a moment to Usagi's confusion to realise that there was only silence around them.

All four heads glanced about the arcade. Ami scrambled for her books, Mina seemed to be stuck in shock, Makoto was grinning like a maniac and Rei seemed much less indignant and much more angry. They turned back to Usagi but she was already so far on her way under the seat they couldn't communicate.

Then Motoki snickered and her friends realised the next most critical thing. The thing that Usagi had known all along because she had been watching his back since he slouched in about ten minutes before.

"Hear that buddy?" Motoki cajoled, and here Usagi risked a glance at the two, then wanted to hide again. Mamoru hadn't moved.

"How could anyone miss Odango's wailing?" Mamoru drawled in reply.

"And?" Motoki tried to prompt, looked almost eagerly at his friend as if he considered this an amazing show that hadn't come close to beginning.

"And I'm not going to justify the Odango's idiocy with a response." Was the calm reply which set Usagi's blood to a boil. She wanted to get up and shout that she wasn't an idiot, not to mention that he shouldn't call her Odango but she felt a little more angry then usual and wanted to make a dent in his precious Mr. Cool facade.

"Oh? Maybe your not going to respond because you know it's true!" It was probably the most childish thing she could say, but sometimes the simple attacks worked the most effectively and she wanted him ruffled, at least.

"Odango, one of the last things I am, is gay. And even if I was, it's not really a matter I'd bother discussing with you, in the middle of the arcade no less." He sounded calm, but he looked just a little annoyed and she was going to push, because she liked to know she could get at him, even just a little.

"Oh sure." She drawled slipping out of the booth and walking as smoothly as she could across the arcade's tiled floor towards him. He didn't seem impressed as he twisted around on his seat to meet her attack. "You just don't want it public knowledge."

Everyone paused for a moment to look her over as if the very word she had said where unexpected. But they should have known she would push any subject he seemed to hesitant to bring up. She wondered a little if he really was gay but for some reason the thought was laughable, although, she realised, there was no proof that he wasn't.

A wicked grin split her lips in the face of his silent glare and she pushed those little thought she had just had into words, knowing how much fun it would be to crack him. "I mean, surely even YOU," she made herself sound disgusted, "could get a girl if you wanted to. There are enough desperate women in the world I guess. But yet you don't have a girlfriend."

"Maybe, Odango, I'm just picky." He sounded positively deadly and she smiled.

"Maybe your not interested." She countered joyfully.

He raised from the seat to meet the challenge she was happily throwing at him, his figure looming over hers.

"You think you know anything about me?" He asked incredulously.

"Please," she laughed "you wouldn't look at any girl once, yet alone twice."

"Well he pays more attention to you then any of the others…" Motoki offered from the sidelines. Usagi thought it was a fair point, she didn't recall him taking much time to talk to anyone else, or even to argue with anyone else. Mamoru didn't seem to like his friends intrusion at all and sent a death glare to the man before he was once more looking her down.

"I am not gay." He replied plainly staring down at her angrily, as if it where her fault one of her random insults had been overheard by the entire arcade and Motoki had chosen to make a point of it. She admitted he was probably just angry with her for not letting it drop.

"You don't talk to any girls," she rolled her eyes "but me." She added as an afterthought. "And you certainly wouldn't kiss me," she scoffed at the idea "so what are we" here she made a motion to the arcade that was silent around them "left to think but the obvious."

She was pushing her luck, okay but that was nothing new. She was pushing her luck and he was staring straight back at her with that look that told her he was not going to forgive her this time. She didn't shudder, nor did she cringe, determined this once to allow herself the pleasure of seeing him squirm after all, she was enjoying this.

"You want me to KISS you to prove I like girls?!" If his voice hadn't been so loud with shock he probably would have growled it. She could see the hackles rising on this particular beast.

His words registered and she realised there was something decidedly wrong with them. "I didn't say that!" She shrieked it at him her calm amusement evaporating instantly and the whole arcade erupted into snickers. She glared bay fully at them all before turning shocked eyes back to him.

"Well it would be sufficient proof." Makoto murmured thoughtfully her voice dying the second both Mamoru and Usagi turned their hatred on her. Meekly she tried to blend back into the shadows.

"I'm not going to kiss Odango." He told them all haughty eyes not resting on her.

"See, he doesn't like girls." Mina declared to the world, her ever dramatic ever annoying voice grating at Usagi. What did they think they where doing? Trying to bait him into kissing her? Well she wouldn't stand for it, not at all.

She went to say something-

"Just because I don't want to kiss Odango, doesn't mean I don't like girls. No one else wants to kiss Odango and you don't think their gay!"

It hurt when he said it, as if he'd physically slapped her, and she was to bewildered by the shock of the hurt to contemplate it's reason for existing. No one wanted to kiss her? Was she that repulsive?

"Hey!" She snapped in automatic reflex, her mouth protecting her from the injury his insults would usually inflict. "I'll have you know plenty of guys want to kiss me!" She pictured Melvin and squashed that thought quickly repressing the shudder that wanted to rise.

"Uh huh, sure they do." He didn't even grace her with a look of mild doubt, his expression left no question that it was the most unbelievable thing he'd heard in his life time. She fumed at that. He, after all, didn't know anything about her, how was he to know if she didn't have a line of men behind her.

"Yes they do!" She thought of elaborating further, but didn't trust the lie to carry very far with Mamoru in the picture.

"Right Odango. Why don't you point one of these men out? I'm sure if their's such an abundance of them there's bound to be one around here."

"You're a jerk."

"And you're a whining lying school girl brat."

"So what if they're not lining down the block to get at me! At least I have friends!"

"How did friends come into this?"

"Why can't you curl up under a rock and hide like any other snake!"

"Your just jumping your insults now. Are you running low Odango?"

"Why you flat footed-"

"That's the best you have?!"

"I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hope you rot in hell. I hope the earth swallows you up! I hope you fail every test you ever get! I hope you live a long and miserable life where you never get to prove to anyone that you like girls because none of them will go within a hundred yards of you!"

"Oh for-" What ever he was going to say he didn't, instead he grabbed at her, yanked her forwards and closed his mouth over hers, then just as promptly released her. "I don't know how that proves anything but shut up!" He snapped at them all.

The blood in her ear's roared, not in that familiar way that anger brought it out, in a level of embarrassed awareness that she had never felt before. Her mind couldn't catch up with the moment. He, Mamoru, had just kissed her, had just taken her first kiss in a callous empty handed way. And it was she who had somehow forced him into the action. She had baited him until he'd do anything to shut her up. She had brought it upon herself.

Flushing to the roots of her hair she muttered something dark and annoying.

"What was that Odango?" he demanded, that biting tone still in his voice and she glared up at him with the anger she felt for a stolen heartless kiss.

"You call that a kiss?" She hissed it unthinking and before anyone could respond he had her back against him and his lips where once more sealing hers over. This time it was different, this time there was something in it that had more anger and more patience all at once. On instinct she gripped at his shirt, holding herself still against the onslaught of feelings that raked her body as he continued to kiss her.

Was it her? Had time frozen? Or was the kiss stretching over precious seconds of her life that she had never expected it to last for?

What ever it was she needed to breath. She pulled back for only one second, barely enough time to draw the breath needed in before her mouth was sealed over this time.

He shifted her closer and the proximity of his body made her aware of his body's warmth. She gasped when the indecency of their closeness struck her but her mind was quickly taken from that thought as he invaded her mouth with his tongue.

She wanted to shriek in surprise, too inexperienced in such things to be entirely sure what was happened for the first few seconds, but his mouth over hers stopped the sound and the sensations as his tongue explored her mouth rocketed through her with such an appeal that she chose not to argue about it. Instead she responded to his motions, in a spiteful way mirroring him, trying to send him as far from reality as he was sending her.

Someone coughed, she heard it, she ignored it.

Again someone coughed, the kind of cough that was made purely to get someone's attention and annoyed by the interruption to her blissful moment Usagi pulled away from Mamoru and glared at Motoki. His Cheshire Cat grin confused her back into thought and thought sent her shock back into reality.

She went to jerk away and found somehow she had been encircled by a pair of strong arms that where not yet willing to let go. She didn't look at him, her attention instead jumping to her core friends hesitant to see their reaction to the moment.

They stared back at her blankly, stunned expression plastered on each of the four faces.

Makoto blinked first, a moment latter and her grin matched Motoki's. "Well I'm convinced." she stated off handedly and immediately Usagi's other friends overcame their shock.

"Oh my god!" Mina gashed! "I always knew you liked him!"

"Err-" Ami mumbled, obviously not so over the shock "that was unexpected."

"You kissed Mamoru." Rei said blankly, followed very closely by: "You kissed Mamoru" but after the third time Rei regressed back to pure and silent shock.

The rest of the arcade it seemed, was much further in shock then even her friends. Games kept buzzing, the music on the speakers kept playing but ever set of eyes was fixed on the spectacle she-no, they had just made.

As if to solidify her mortification and drive home exactly what she had just done Usagi turned her attention back to the obnoxious man who refused to let her go and was arrested with the most charming expression she had ever seen in her life.

Her heart stopped. Which was funny since it hadn't managed to do that even when kissing him. And he lent himself closer to her.

"Is that proof enough?" He asked in a lazy whisper and although she was a little annoyed at him for remembering to bring it all back to the argument she was also insanely pleased. She met his eyes and tested what was suddenly very tangibly between them.

"No." She replied very quietly, aware he could hear her, doubting anyone else but those close could. "I think I need more proof."

And he didn't leave her to worry about what it would cost if he laughed in her face, because the next moment he had caught her lips in yet another mind numbing kiss.

----------

Yes I'm aware of how tacky that was, but I posted it anyway! Ha ha!

**Don't forget to Review.**


End file.
